Lost In The Dusk
by Gemini Star01
Summary: (Midieval fic) Kouichi, the orphaned servant of a dark wizard, is sent with orders to kill the Crown Prince, Kouji. However, loyalties clash with doubts, and the sercrets hidden by his mother's last gift lead him to question his own actions...COMPLETE!
1. Mother and Master

Weird fic. Very weird. It's been in the works for quite a while, and Mizuei-san says it's a good idea, so…What the heck. It'll be fun. Medieval fic, but witches and wizards kind. This will probably be updated less often that _Harry Potter and the Digimon Frontier_, but I may be persuaded to write faster on them both if I get enough feedback…Enjoy.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or anything from Digimon Frontier. I just felt like writing this strange little thing.

****

Lost In The Dusk

Chapter 1: Mother and Master

A five-year-old boy ran through the dirt streets of the small, remote kingdom. His short-cropped, dark hair blew back into his navy blue eyes as he gasped for breath. His bare feet slipped slightly as he rounded a turn, but he recovered quickly and kept going until he reached a small, wooden shack.

"Mama!" he gasped, hurrying up the door. "Mama, mama, I'm coming mama!"

With one last gasp, he burst through the door and froze. The woman in the bed was very still, her face impassive and eyes closed in a way that was far too peaceful.

There was a man kneeling beside her, someone far to familiar to him. He was young, but not too young, his white-blonde hair long and scraggily, hanging loosely over eyes that seamed to glow red. He was dressed in a dark robe, decorated liberally with deep red eyes.

He gazed at the boy impassively a moment, then reached down and pulled the thin sheet up over the woman's face. "Too late, I'm afraid." he said calmly, standing. "She's gone."

The boy took in a stuttered gasp, then dashed forward, crying for his mother. The man intercepted him, holding him so that his stretched fingers were only inches from the bed.

"It's bad luck to touch a newly-dead corpse." he warned. "Your soul could be drawn away with it."

"M-Mama…" the boy whimpered, tears bubbling from his eyes. "Wake up…Wake up, mama! Mama!"

"She won't wake." the man whispered. "She's gone up to heaven, where angels belong."

The little boy stared blankly another moment, then his arms fell limply to his sides. The man smiled just a little, lifting him over his shoulder and carrying him out of the hut. The door closed quietly behind him.

"You're all alone now, aren't you?" he crooned, raising his voice slightly to sound concerned. "But don't worry…I've been needing an apprentice…"

****

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Kouichi sighed, rolling over in bed and gazing up at the slanted attic ceiling, now lit by the gentle, new light of the morning. That memory again…

He fingered the gold medallion that he kept hidden under his shirt. It was in the shape of half a heart, the break cut as though a puzzle piece, meant to fit with another. It had been eight years since his mother had given it to him…eight years since her death… and eight years since his master, a powerful wizard, had taken him in.

He sighed again and pushed off his light, raged covers. His private 'room' of sorts was actually the attic of his master's house, as such, it was small and the roof was slanted so that he had to duck when crossing it. However, it had a small window that gave him a fabulous view of the surrounding countryside, the town of his birth showing in the distance.

He washed his face in a small basin, which sat in its table below the windowsill, then changed into his simple 'uniform': a loose black shirt and shorts, held up with an old brown belt. All were tattered and faded after years of use.

He was slipping his bare feet snuggly into an old pair of boots, when his master's voice came booming up through the trap door.

"KOUICHI!"

The boy cringed. He didn't like the sound of that tone, but knew better than to ignore. "I-I'm coming, master!"

He hurried to the trapdoor, which had been left open during the night, and climbed quickly down the ladder. He ran down to the first floor and presented himself in the small dining room.

His master, the wizard Dusk, hadn't changed a bit in the eight years of his apprenticeship. His hair was still long, unruly and white-blonde, while his eyes were still a piercing blood red. He was seated in his usual spot at the table, dressed in his usual ash-black, eye-covered robe.

He eyed his servant unemotionally. "Breakfast."

The boy gulped and quickly obliged. The eggs and ham cooked instantly on his master's enchanted skillets, and soon the meal was ready. He placed most of the eggs and the largest cuts of ham on the large, golden plate before his master, accompanied by an immense mug of dark red wine. At the other end of the table was a much smaller, plain, cracked plate, with much smaller servings and a much smaller, wooden cup of ordinary water.

"You're late, Kouichi." the wizard said boredly as the servant finished. "You know what that means…"

The boy gulped, but stood obediently by his chair, straight as a board. He closed his eyes and braced himself as his master raised his hand.

_SMACK!_

Although the wizard's had was several feet away, his servant stumbled back under the force of the blow. He raised a hand to his stinging right cheek, as a dark red mark began to spread across it.

The boy bit his lip and whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, Master."

"Let that be a lesson to be more prompt." Dusk sniffed, cutting a piece of ham. "You may sit."

Kouichi sat gingerly on the hard, wooden seat, more like a stool than the cushion-lined throne where his master sat. He folded his hands in his lap and waited.

Dusk took a large piece of ham on his fork, placed it in his mouth and chewed slowly. After five minutes, he swallowed and wiped his mouth on a cloth napkin. "You may eat.

The boy did as he was told, slowly slicing and chewing minute bits of his meager meal. For a long while, they were silent as the meal slowly filled its course. Then, setting his napkin and utensils on the table, the wizard spoke.

"How old are you know, Kouichi?"

"I-I'm thirteen this year, sir."

Dark paused a moment, as though calculating that information. A crooked smile worked its way over his face. "Then perhaps…It is time."

Kouichi looked up at him, confused, as the wizard waved his hand. "Clear the dishes away now, my boy."

The servant did so, collecting first his master's, then his own, and placing them in a bucket of water. When he removed them, they were instantly dry, and he placed them in the cabinet where they belonged.

Dusk stood and crossed to a door on the far wall, the one that lead down to the basement. He motioned for the boy to follow, leading down a long, winding staircase.

The resulting room was large, spacious and dark. Large bookcases, filled with dozens of old, thick, worn volumes, lined the walls, while in the middle of the room was a cauldron hanging over a pit, waiting for a fire to warm it. Kouichi had only seen this room a few times…It was where his master preformed his most powerful spells.

Said wizard smiled eagerly, motioning for a spell book that sat open on a podium, which his boy brought to him.

"Do you know, Kouichi…" he asked icily, opening the book. "Why it is you are not allowed to go into town?"

Kouichi shook his head. "It's for your own protection, dear boy." Dusk began flipping through the pages. "The kingdom has become corrupt. The King and his Vassals care only for their own ill-gotten wealth, they couldn't be bothered about who gets crushed along the way. Why, their villainy and greed was the core reason no doctor was able to treat your poor mother in her illness…"

Kouichi bit his lip. He remembered his mother, sick and pale, going from doctor to doctor and begging for aid. But she had no money to pay them, and, as such, wasted miserably away.

"But soon…" Dusk snapped the book shut. "You and I will avenge all of their wrong-doings."

The boy was surprised. "What do you mean, Master?"

"I have a plan." Dusk turned and looked at him, a gleam in his eye. "Tomorrow, _you_ will be taken to the palace, as a slave…a gift for the King and his Crown Prince. You will do everything you are told, like a good little boy, and prove yourself a loyal servant. And then, when you have gained the prince's trust, you will take this knife…" he removed a small dagger, inside a green sheaf, from the folds of his cloak. "…and you will kill him."

Kouichi jumped a foot at that last statement. His master grinned slightly, walking around him in a small circle.

"When the prince is dead…" he continued, "My spells will change the body into your image. And _you_ will transform into _his_ image, down to the very last detail. You will take on everything about him…his voice, his habits, his life…while he is buried under your name. And then, when the old king is dead as well, it will be you, as crown prince, who rises to his throne. Only then will you and I be able to right the treacherous wrongs brought by his corrupt rule."

The boy hesitated, and the wizard sensed his uncertainty. He leaned over his apprentice's shoulder, pressing the knife into his hands as he whispered enticingly in his ear.

"Think of your poor mother, Kouichi…" he hissed. "How she suffered endlessly to scrape out the most meager existence for the two of you, while the King and his Prince lived in such lavish luxury…Her death could have been prevented…"

Kouichi's hands curled around the knife, his fingers running over the fine-stitched green patterns in the leather sheaf.

"…I will do as you say, Master." he whispered gently.

An almost evil grin slid over Dusk's face. "Good…Good…"

**__**

TBC…


	2. Prince's Reflection

This chapter is very short, sorry. It just works out better for the next chapter for it to be this way.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or anything from Digimon Frontier. I just felt like writing this strange little thing.

****

Lost In The Dusk

Chapter 2: Prince's Reflection

The King had only just finished his morning duties and taken his seat at the throne when the announcement came. As a result, he was more than a little annoyed. After all, he had a country to run, and his wife had her own duties to attend to. Why was it that his only son and heir had to cause all this trouble?

"What is it this time?" he asked with a sigh. "Did he run out on his lessons again, or simply sully his clothes scrambling over the garden wall?"

"Actually, sire." piped Nae, a small, blonde man that served as the castle crier. "Last I saw he'd gone off to play soccer with those boys from the mill."

Master Boko, a small, older man with flour-white hair, elbowed him in the ribs before bowing low to the King. "We're so sorry, my lord. Lowe and Lobo have been sent to fetch him."

The King sighed, leaning back in his throne and picturing his son mentally, shaking his head in distaste. "Oh, Kouji…" he sighed, irritated. "What am I going to do with him?"

Bokomon shifted from foot to foot before daring to speak. "Sire, perhaps the boy just needs a little…test…of responsibility?"

The king raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"There was a delivery, just a few moments ago…" Boko motioned to the doors at front of the throne room. "Someone has brought a young boy…a slave…as a gift for the royal family. Perhaps we should give him to the Prince, as an…an attendant. With someone besides himself to watch out for, it would teach the prince a bit of responsibility for others, and where his rash actions could harm his position as King."

The old ruler seamed intrigued by the idea, and straightened in his throne. "Very well, then. Bring the boy in and let him examine him."

Boko nodded and clapped his hands. The doors at the back of the room opened and two figures entered.

The first was a guard, dressed in his usual dark blue, gold trimmed uniform. He was leading a raggedy-looking teenage boy, his hands shackled in front of him and the chain from the cuffs held in the guard's hands. His dark blue eyes darted about nervously, partially hidden by messy, short, dark hair. There was dirt caked on just about every inch of his body, including his face, so much so that you could hardly see his features.

As they came to the end of the long rug and stood before the throne, the guard went down on one knee. The slave dropped to both knees, as he had no doubt been instructed, keeping his head low and eyes trained on the ground.

The king stood and strode down the tall steps imperially. He came to a stop in front of the boy, gazed at him a moment with scrutiny, wrinkling his nose a bit at the smell of peasant. He then cupped a gloved hand under the boy's chin, lifting his head slightly to examine the dirt-stained face. For a moment, he looked into the boy's eyes in what could have been a flash of recognition, but it passed quickly as he tried to rub off the caked-on dirt with his free hand.

"He'll do." he said royally after a few minutes, releasing the slave's face. "But get him cleaned first, I don't want to see a spot of dirt. And burn those wretched rags…He must wear some proper clothes, if he's to attend to the Prince."

****

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

The Crown Prince, Kouji, was a good-looking boy to be sure. Indeed, most who saw him would say he was quite handsome. His raven-black hair was long and always tied back into a straight, neat pony tail, while his eyes were a deep, dark navy blue. There were rumors that he had a majestic smile, but few people ever had the honor of seeing it.

Actually, most received the look his father was getting now: a dour, annoyed glare mixed seamlessly with a cross scowl. He sat at his usual place, on one side of the large, round dinner table, picking disdainfully at the food which had been placed in front of him so that it looked half-way eaten and he wouldn't insult the cooks.

His father and mother sat beside each other on the opposite side, eating in silence. The king wore a look of serious, impassive annoyance, while his queen held a mournful and disappointed gaze.

The meal was almost complete before the king would speak. "I'm very disappointed in you, Kouji."

"I know, father." the boy mumbled.

"We must have told you a million times." the king, once again, ignored his son's statement. "It does not do for the Crown Prince to go trouncing about with commoners. It's unbecoming."

The prince nodded boredly, pushing a stray pea across his plate. He'd heard this speech as many times as his father had said, it had long since lost its desired effect.

"It's about time you grew up. Learned some responsibility." the King set down his utensils and wiped his mouth with a white cloth pompously. "Which is why we have brought in something to teach you that."

Kouji looked up, a bit surprised and skeptical at the same time. Knowing his father, it was probably some poor animal to be taken care of, a dog or a bird or a…

"Waiting in you room is a servant boy…a new acquirement, you won't recognize him. He will be your responsibility."

Kouji's fork clattered to the plate, accompanying his mouth as it fell open in shock. He couldn't have heard that right…He _couldn't_ have heard that right! A servant boy?! As in, a _human_?! His father was _giving _him a _HUMAN BEING?!_

"Yes, you heard me." the King nodded, pleased with his son's reaction. "The boy has been given strict orders to follow only your commands. Not mine, and not Boko's, _yours_. He will be your attendant, and you will be held accountable for his actions. Do you understand?"

Kouji glowered at him, disgusted with what he considered to be the most despicable trick his father had tried yet. The King matched him glare for glare.

"Do you _understand_?" he repeated forcefully.

Kouji let out a slight hiss, then muttered through clinched teeth. "Yes, _father,_ I understand…"

****

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Kouji took his time returning to his room that evening, wandering the palace aimlessly, trying to figure out how he was going to make it through this one. His father had said 'servant' boy, but he could tell he meant 'slave'.

The thought of one person owning another made the young prince sick. He'd once snuck into a fair in town, with the help of Takuya, one of the village boys in town, to blend in, and found himself at one of the 'auctions'. Seeing all those people, older than he was, his own age, and younger, chained together and sold to the highest bidder like cattle made him loose his appetite for the rest of the day. When he'd been found out and brought back to the palace, he'd demanded how his father could even let something like that happen. He was told, very curtly, that it was none of his worry and he should go back to the economic studies he'd skipped out on.

He reached the large, wooden door that lead to his personal chambers. He paused there a moment, listening. There was no sound, no sobbing, no whining, no anything. This could, quite possible, rule out the small-child-who-needed-a-babysitter possibility, but, knowing his father, it wasn't something to trust…

He sighed and pushed the door open.

Seated on the floor at the end of his bed was his new 'servant': a boy almost exactly his age, if not to the day, sitting cross legged on a small bedroll. His short, dark hair had been cleaned and cut into a neater style, and he seamed more than a little confused at suddenly being dirt-free. He was dressed in simple servant's clothes, a navy-lined, white jacket and navy slacks. He jumped a bit when the door opened, but dropped his eyes down again in a humble manner.

Kouji sighed again, closing the door behind him. There was a moment of awkward silence between them, then the Prince spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever the heck my father put you up to." he mumbled, crossing the room to his dresser-trunk. "And trust me, I'd get you out of this hell-hole if I could. But it looks like we're stuck together until all of this blows over…"

He left off, digging through his trunk for his nightclothes. The boy by the bed hesitated, then looked up at his new master.

"…Sir? Do you need any help?"

"Don't call me 'sir'." he grabbed a white robe and shut trunk. "My name is…"

He locked eyes with the other for the first time, leaving the last sentence hanging unfinished. The slave froze as well, gazing for the first time into a face that could have been his reflection. True, the prince's hair was longer, and darker, and the servant's face was scratched and bruised slightly more, but past that they looked exactly the same, down to the bare skin.

For a moment, they said nothing, simply staring at each other blankly. The slave shook slightly, as though he was afraid, and reached down to feel something concealed in his tunic.

"…Kouji." the prince finished after a short time. "My name is…Kouji."

The boy blinked, but nodded slightly. "All right…Kouji…"

The Prince turned away from him, undoing the buttons of his shirt and tossing it onto the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the servant cross discreetly, fold the shirt and put it away. Kouji smiled just a little despite himself, pulling the heavy, linen sleeping robe over his head. At least he wouldn't treat him like a piece of furniture…

"What about you?" he asked as he pulled his head through the rope-tied opening.

"Pardon?"

"What's your name?" Kouji sighed, crossing to sit on the bed. "Despite what my father thinks, I can't just keep calling you 'boy' or something like that. So what's your name?"

"…Kouichi." the other boy smiled quietly. "My name's…Kouichi."

**__**

TBC…


	3. Things To Be Learned

Sorry for taking so long, guys…I've had a really rough time. Writer's block on HP/DF… And the…incident…that 'One in the Morning' is based on…I'm just having a bad New Year's. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's certainly made it easier for me.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or anything from Digimon Frontier. I just felt like writing this strange little thing.

****

Lost In The Dusk

Chapter 3: Things To Be Learned…

"Ready?" Lobo raised his wooden sword in preparation. Because of his pale hair, clear blue eyes and unbeatable skill with a sword, this knight had come to be known as the Silver Wolf. This was enhanced by the white and silver armor he wore, the helmet shape like a wolf's head.

Blue eyes glinted towards his young charge as the Prince raised his own practice sword. Kouji's eyes held a sort of bright eagerness, as he always did during these lessons. His new servant, the oddly quiet boy, was standing a few feet away, looking very nervous.

"All right, then…en garde!" Lobo swiped the fake blade forward and was quickly parried. The court-yard was soon filled with the sound of wood banging against wood as each of the two countered the other's attacks.

Kouichi bit his lip and took several steps back. He's thought this was the Prince's sword _lesson_, but now he was seriously doubting its usefulness. Kouji and the knight seamed evenly matched, and they were moving so very quickly…

With a slight _thump_, he ran into something hard and metal. It was solid, but gave way just a bit as though hooked together on many different hinges.

"Whoops. Easy there." a gruff-yet-gentle voice warned, a pair of metal-clad hands steadying him by the shoulders.

Kouichi looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes and a smiling face, framed by a helmet shaped like a lion's head. The bit of hair that showed past the armor was black, while the metal itself was iron-forged black lined with gold.

Kouichi let out a slight gasp and jumped away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." the knight set down the long staff he carried, turning to get a closer look at the boy. "You're the new boy, correct? Prince Kouji's new servant?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Kouichi gulped.

"Lowe." the man smiled reassuringly. "Just call me Lowe."

Kouichi nodded slightly in understanding, then turned back to watch the sparring match. Lowe watched as well, greatly amused. "Impressive, aren't they?" he grinned. "The prince is getting quite good. But my old friend Lobo is the best swordsman in the kingdom, you can bet he's got some more tricks up his sleeves."

Kouichi shifted a bit. The whole situation made him nervous, the fighting and the swords…he really preferred it when herbs could do more than attacks…

"So what about it? Do you want to learn?"

Kouichi jumped a foot, turning to the knight at what he hoped was a joke. But Lowe looked quite serious, leaning against his staff with a slight smile.

"I could teach you, you know." he said calmly. "Not swords…you don't seam like the type. But in my form of battle…" he indicated the staff. "…I would be happy to instruct you."

"M-Me?"

"Naturally." Lowe put a hand on his shoulder, leading him over to the other side of the courtyard. "If you're going to attend to the Prince, you really should learn to defend yourself. After all, our young Master has many difficulties to overcome before he can take his place on the throne. Both of you could come under attack, and you should be ready…"

He paused a moment, looking for something, and the handed the boy a long, thin staff. "Here we go. Now grip it tight…No, more like this, a bit further apart…move your right down a bit." he moved his hands to position them correctly, then stood back. "All right then, looks good. Now hold with good grip, turn it slightly and…Strike!"

Kouichi gave the staff an awkward flip and dropped it. Lowe just laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." he grinned encouragingly, picking up the stick and giving it back, but this time, his hands slipped down to cover the boy's clenched fists. "Here's your problem…You're holding it much too tightly. Loosen your grip a bit…That's it. Spread your flingers a little more…Good, you see? The staff should dance between your fingers, not sit on your palm. Now, when you want to turn, slide the pointer fingers out like this…"

****

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

By the time Kouji had officially ended his lesson with Lobo, he found Kouichi just getting the hang of a simple pattern of blocks and strikes. Lowe was visibly delighted, content that he finally had a student who caught on quickly and, after a bit of coaxing, was eager to learn.

"You're getting the hang of it." he encouraged the boy as they gathered up the training tools. "I can see you'll do quite well. Well, see you both tomorrow."

And with that, accompanied by a slight wave, he and Lobo were gone.

Kouji yawned, stretching to the sky, then took a glance at a sundial sitting in the middle of the yard. He sighed, then turned to Kouichi.

"Come on." he mumbled, sounding annoyed. "We have to go bathe before dinner." At Kouichi's confused face, he added. "Mother finds the odor of work to be 'most offensive'."

The servant then realized that both were covered in a thin layer of sweat, as is common of those who have been working out. Before he could really understand why this would offend someone, he'd been ushered into the bathing chamber by several old women. He also found that, in his daze, they had managed to get him out of his clothes, leaving him with only a plain towel wrapped around his waist.

For a moment, his mind raced in panic, but it was quickly eased. His mother's pendant was still around his neck, rolling against the bare skin of his chest with a comforting, familiar warmth. As for the…knife…his master had given him, he had carefully concealed it under the mattress he slept on.

However, the situation left him just a tad bit uncomfortable. When he had lived with his master, he'd only bathed once every week or so, a good twenty times more often than the average person. He had to wonder if it was really healthy to be so very clean.

The bathing room was a rather glamorous place, despite its location deep beneath the castle. The grand old building had be erected above an under-ground hot spring, and stone pipes had been placed to carry the water up and into a large, man-made pond, flowing out a separate pipe when cool. The bathing pool itself was rectangular and several feet on each side, easily large enough for the entire staff of the castle to bathe and once and still have room to spare. There were two doors, made of lightly-tinted blue glass, set on opposite sides of the heavily decorated room, both covered in a thick layer of steam that rose from the hot water.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened as the Prince entered, fending off the older servant ladies as he did. He shut the door behind him, sighing in relief, then noticed Kouichi.

"…Hey."

"Hello…"

Kouji crossed to the pool, pausing a moment to remove the towel around his waist, and sank into water clouded from the heat. Kouichi hesitated a moment, then slipped in himself, on the other side for humility's sake.

Kouji sighed, undoing his hair so that it hung down over his shoulder, dipping backwards into the water to wet it. Kouichi closed his eyes and leaned against the edge of the bath, enjoying the head as it spread over his body…

"Don't fall asleep." the Prince's voice suddenly warned. "You slip under and you're in trouble."

The servant opened his eyes and looked down at the water shyly, mumbling something incoherent. There was another long silence, then the prince spoke again.

"I watched a bit of what you were doing with Lowe…" he sighed slowly. "You were good."

Kouichi smiled a bit. "Thanks…"

"I was really impressed." Kouji continued. "I've got no skill in that kind of fighting. He tried, but eventually even Lowe gives up on a lost case. I think he's real glad to have someone to teach."

Kouichi mumbled again. Kouji looked at him a bit strangely. "Look, I know it must be weird for you." he sighed. "But you could at least talk to me. I don't know anything about you."

"…What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly.

"Well…just anything." Kouji shrugged. "I don't even know you, and we _are_ stuck together. I mean, how'd you wind up here, of all places?"

Kouichi was quiet for so long, the prince almost gave up. Then he spoke in a soft voice. "My master…my old master…brought me here."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"The man who…owned me." he said, looking up. "My old master owed the King a debt, but he didn't have the money to pay, so…"

"So he brought you here instead." Kouji finished, frowning. "That's disgusting, trading people like pieces of property. I can't believe anyone can tolerate something like that."

Kouichi was a bit surprised. Hadn't his master said that none of the royals cared anything for the values of human life…?

"I mean, I can just imagine how your family feels." Kouji mumbled, sounding gravely annoyed. "Your mother must be worried sick."

There was a slight _pang_ in Kouichi's heart. He turned away quickly as unwanted, minuscule droplets began to prick at his eyes. His hand slipped up to run fingers over his mother's pendant, seeking comfort.

Kouji noticed his odd reaction. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

Kouichi was quiet a moment longer, then whispered. "My mother's dead."

The prince's eyebrows jumped up to his hairline. "What?" he breathed.

"My mother…" the other boy repeated, sounding as though he was hiding sad sobs. "She…died…when I was little. She was sick…"

Kouji's brow furled in anxiousness and disbelief. "Sick?" he echoed. "Why didn't she go to a doctor?"

"She tried…" Unseen to the prince, Kouichi gripped the pendant with something very close to anger. "But…She didn't have any money. The doctors wouldn't treat her. So she just…died…"

"…That's awful." Kouichi whispered sympathetically. "How old were you?"

"…Five." Kouichi wasn't why he kept talking, but it felt good to talk. "She was…the only family I had. After she died…I didn't know what to do. If it wasn't for my master…My previous master…If he hadn't taken me in, I would have died too…"

Kouji sighed, turning slightly. "And despite all that, he still sold you off to a lump like my father."

Kouichi looked rather surprised, but the prince didn't seam to notice as he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I love me dad. But sometimes…sometimes he just acts so…so…"

"…Stern?"

"Immoral!" Kouji rolled his eyes. "To hear him talk, you'd think I'd contract some kind of poison from going outside or talking to someone on the street."

He sighed again, reaching for his towel as he climbed out. "Sometimes I hate it around he." he mumbled, more to himself than the other boy, before drying himself off and leaving to get redressed.

Kouichi followed soon afterwards, but didn't say another word. He couldn't stop thinking about the look one the prince's face as they spoke. He seamed…so sincere… Could he really be…?

He shook the thoughts out of his mind and left to change himself.

**__**

TBC…

Science lesson: Cold water sinks beneath the surface of warm water. That's why the drainage system works in the bath.


	4. Urban Legends

BTW…(hugs Lowemon plushie) I love Lowemon! He's probably my fav Digimon, out of any season! Of course, it helps that Kouichi-kun is my fav character, which is probably why I'm so cruel to him…

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or anything from Digimon Frontier. I just felt like writing this strange little thing.

****

Lost In The Dusk

Chapter 4: Urban Legends

A few days later, Kouichi found himself as an unwilling and unwanted accomplice in the palace library. It was here, beneath the watchful gaze of hundreds of thousands of books, that the prince had his lessons with Lord Boko, scouring through the volumes and volumes of economic and law-related text. It was easily the most boring experience he'd ever had the bad luck to sit through, and he was just watching. He could only imagine how Kouji must've felt, with those books open in front of him one after another, listening to Boko's endless monotone.

Around noon the prince was released for lunch. He couldn't get out of the fast enough, grabbing Kouichi by the hand and dragging him out to the court yard so quickly the servant almost dropped the sack lunches he'd fetched from the kitchens.

When they reached the courtyard, the prince released his wrist with a heartfelt sigh. "Fi-na-_ly_…Fresh air!"

Kouichi smiled just a little, beginning to set up a place to eat. Kouji gave him and odd look. "What're you doing?"

It was Kouichi's turn for an odd look, his one of confusion. Kouji sighed again. "We're not eating in here…and we're not going back to Boko's boredom again, either."

"But…Your father said…"

"Forget what my father said." Kouji was standing by a clump of brushes growing near the high castle wall. He motioned to Kouichi, who gathered up the lunches and came, curious.

Kouji pushed the bushes aside to show him a large, low-slung hole, right through the castle wall and to the outside. It looked like it had been used as a drainage path or something similar, but now was just…open. You could even see the emerald green meadows rolling up into the hills.

Kouji gave the other boy a certain look. "This is our secret, understand?" he whispered. "Come on."

He dropped to his hands and knees and slipped out the hole. Kouichi hesitated a moment, then followed, passing the napkin-tied lunches out before him.

"They're bound to notice we're gone." he warned.

"Relax." Kouji sighed, stretching. "Lowe and Lobo should be able to buy us a couple of hours. As long as I go to their lessons, they don't mind me skipping out on Boko every once and a while."

Kouichi barely had time to brush the dirt of his pants before the prince got impatient. Urging, "Come on." in a low tone, he lead the way over the hill and down towards the edge of the town, when a large, flat, grassy field was surround by lush, beautiful trees.

Beneath one of said trees sat a group of several kids around their own age. They were all munching contently on small lunches…bread, mostly, or fruit, fish and the occasional dried mead. Kouichi began to creep back nervously when he realized they were children from the village…ones he might have known as a child, before his mother's death, before his master…

"Hey, look who's here!" a large boy with brown hair suddenly spoke up. Heads turned and a few of the kids stood as Kouji hurried up, Kouichi following somewhat more slowly.

"Hey, Kouji!" he brunet with a wide, excited grin came running up to meet him. "Long time no see, buddy! Finally got away from the old coot?"

"That's a stupid question." Kouji grinned slightly. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"We were starting to wonder if you'd ever come back." a younger boy, also brown-haired, piped from his seat.

A blonde girl, her back against the tree, suddenly noticed Kouichi hovering a few feet away. "Who's that?" she asked suddenly, pointing him out.

Kouichi quickly dropped his eyes down, hiding behind his bangs shyly. After a moment, he felt Kouji's hand on his shoulder. "This is Kouichi. He's a…friend."

"A servant?" the first brown-haired boy asked.

"It's a long story…"

The smaller boy craned his head down, trying to look Kouichi in the eye. Kouichi was a bit surprised and jerked his head up, almost dropping the lunches.

"Sorry." the boy piped. "It's nice to meet'cha. My name's Tomoki."

Kouichi stuttered a bit, then the other standing brunet spoke up. "Takuya. My name's Takuya. And the big guy over there is Junpei, and her name's Izumi." he grinned lopsidedly. "Sorry for the rush, but it's lunch time and we're all hungry. You two coming?"

Kouji nodded and pulled Kouichi over to the group. He took his own lunch, part of which he promptly split between Takuya and Junpei. Kouichi, who wasn't all that hungry to start with, gave most of his to Tomoki, who shared it with Izumi.

Kouichi shifted a bit under some odd looks…obviously, the others noticed how similar he and the prince looked and were wondering about it…but as no one said a word, it wasn't addressed.

After about ten minutes of basic conversation between Kouji and Takuya, Kouichi noticed that Izumi was squirming eagerly. As the unofficial 'Gossip Hound' of their little group, she obviously bursting with her latest scoop and just begging for a chance to spill.

Finally, Kouji turned to her with a smirk. "So what's the latest news from the village, huh?"

With a few chuckles, all eyes turned to the girl. She leaned forward, motioning the group a bit closer with an expectant and almost frightening whisper. "They're saying…" she hissed. "That the warlock's been comin' into town a lot lately…"

Kouichi was surprised. He knew about warlocks, of course, from his mother's stories. She said they were evil wizards who used their magic for their own greed, rather than to help people. He'd never heard of a warlock anywhere near this area…and he was certain his master would have warned him if there was one known…but before he could ask anything, Kouji spoke up again.

"What's he up to this time?" the prince asked, with the air of someone who holds great skepticism with such things.

"That's just it." Izumi breathed. "He doesn't seam to be 'up' to anything. He just comes into town, every evening at twilight, and stares up at the castle like he's waiting for something. Papa says he must planning something big…"

Kouichi couldn't stand it anymore. "Is there really a…a warlock…in this town?"

The group was suddenly quiet and quite a few people stared at him. He almost thought he hear Junpei muttering something about, "So he's not dumb after all…" which Izumi swatted him for.

Takuya leaned forward. "How long have you lived here again?"

Kouichi felt a dull red begin to creep into his face. "'B-b-bout a week."

"Ah." Takuya nodded sagely, then glanced at Kouji as though in confirmation. The Prince seamed a bit bored, but shrugged, which the other boy took as a sign to continue.

Tomoki sat up, obviously eager to spread the story to a new patron. "The warlock lives just outside the town, in this big house all by himself." he began eagerly. "He never gets older, so he's looked exactly the same for years. He's caused some real trouble, too. Once he poison the water in the north-side well so no one could drink from it for days…"

"That was one of his nicer tricks." Junpei cut the younger boy off. "It's nothing compared to his first big job…"

The others nodded sagely. Kouichi wondered if he should ask, then did anyway. "Um…his first what?"

"His first 'big' job. The first time he really did something awful. " Takuya repeated. "At least, his first in as long anybody can remember…"

Seeing the slightly confused look on the new boy's face, he motioned to Izumi to continue, which did eagerly. "Well…It's been told so many times no one knows all the details anymore…bit of an urban legend, you would say." she whispered in a storyteller kind of voice. "But it's supposed to have all started about…It must be thirteen years ago…"

"A young woman came to the town then, clutching a baby boy who was barely a week old. No one knows where they came from or exactly why, but she sought refuge from someone who was chasing her here. She eventually began working for the miller and she and her son moved into their own little house.

"After they'd been leaving peacefully for a few years…_he_ showed up." she stressed the pronoun so that there was no doubt who the 'he' was. "He began coming into town every day, he said for shopping, but he never bought anything. He used to pass by the woman's cottage and just stand there, watching. Some people thought he was interested in the woman herself, but she wasn't the one he was looking at…

"Sometime, about four years after the woman and her son moved here, he came and asked her what the price would be for him to 'hire' her son. Claimed he needed a servant, like a chore boy. But the kid was only four, barely able to walk, let alone take care of himself, and besides all that he was the only thing his mother had left. So she refused to let the warlock take him, no matter what he offered her.

"He came back again and again, offering the woman gold and food and dozens of other things, but every time she turned him away and kept her son. The last time, someone heard him calling to her, 'If you won't choose to cooperate with me, I will give your son no other choice!'

"A little while later the lady got sick." Kouichi's eyes widened a bit, for a separate reason, but it egged them on. "She started getting high fevers and swooning fits, coughing up blood and worse. She tried going to the doctors, but they recognized it as a curse and were afraid to help. She fought it off for a year, but eventually it over-took her…

"The woman died." Izumi paused dramatically, then leaned forward again. "You could hear her son…five at the time…crying for her, all through the streets, before _he _came back again. The warlock came and took him away. No one ever saw that little boy again."

After a moment of pause, she gave the new boy a wide grin. "Creepy, huh?"

"Uh…yeah." Kouichi shook his head distractedly, blinking a few times. He hadn't really realized that the others had finished eating, and were now all fidgeting anxiously.

Moments later, most of them were caught up in a full-fledged soccer game, including Kouji. Kouichi had decided not to play…His mind was on other things. Namely, Izumi's story.

It was…way too close for comfort, so to say. Sick woman…a magician taking her son away…never coming back…But it couldn't be what he was thinking.

He tried to clear his thoughts, picking some of the long brown stems from a seemingly useless patch of weeds…good for a light wound. His master had taught him that at one point or another.

Yeah…That's right. Master Dusk had taught him the herbal remedies so he wouldn't come running to him with injures or slow down with sickness. His master wasn't evil…he couldn't be. Sure, he was stern with him and he'd beaten him more than a few times for his clumsiness, but that didn't mean he was…

His thoughts were cut off when someone from the field screamed. He snapped his head up to find the group crowded around Tomoki, who was clutching his left arm painfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Junpei was repeating over an over.

Kouji took the smaller boy's arm, carefully prying his hand away from it. The bare arm had a shallow cut across it, bleeding gently but more raw than anything else. It looked painful, however bad it was.

"Smooth, Junpei." Takuya chastised, looking annoyed.

"It's not like I meant to do it!" the larger boy protested. From the looks of it, Tomoki had gotten in the way of one of his kicks.

Izumi examined the wound closely. "We should get it washed up, but other than that…"

"Um…" Kouichi interrupted hesitantly, coming over to them. "I-I can help…If it hurts."

The group stared at him, making him drop his head down nervously, but Izumi still stepped back to let him see the younger boy's arm. He examined it a moment, assessing the rawness and the bleeding, before removing one of the reeds he had picked from his pocket.

It was dry, so it was easily powdered between his fingers. He sprinkled it over the wound gently, then pulled out a certain kind of fresh, green leaf and covered it up, applying up a bit of pressure.

The entire group was giving him some very strange looks, but he tried his best to ignore it. He slowly counted to 45, then removed the leaf to a range of gasps.

"Woah!" Takuya exclaimed first off.

"No way!" Izumi took a much closer look, just as shocked. "It's…stopped bleeding. And the raw spots…they're almost gone! Tomoki, does it hurt at all?"

The young boy flexed his arm, no less confused than anyone else. "N-No." he stuttered, jaw dropping open. "It doesn't hurt at all! How'd you do that?!"

Kouichi's cheeks flushed and he glanced at the ground, embarrassed. "I…I…" he gulped. "I-It's just a…a herbal remedy. M-My master…My old master…he taught me how to do it."

"Amazing…" Takuya breathed, then grinned at the new boy widely. "Welcome to the group, buddy."

Kouichi stared down again, unconsciously sliding closer to the only person he knew well…Kouji. The Prince smiled at him, giving the servant a soft sense of comfort. The story was pushed out of his mind as the group dragged him over to join in the game.

For a little while, he was just happy to belong.

**__**

TBC…


	5. Hesitation

Slight language and a little violence in this chapter. Dusk's a nasty person, so he speaks rather crudely when he's angry.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or anything from Digimon Frontier. I just felt like writing this strange little thing.

Lost In The Dusk

Chapter 5: Hesitation

Eventually, Lowe and Lobo couldn't hide it anymore and were sent to fetch the Prince and his servant, and the two boys were made to return to the castle. Kouichi wasn't complaining…he had enjoyed the little excursion, but he found that he much preferred the castle, far from the stories that rang true of his past.

The next two weeks passed with little to no incidences…The boys had their regular lessons from Lowe and Lobo, as well as sitting through Boko's (with the library door locked). Kouichi gradually began to get used to the general order of the house. He rather enjoyed his lessons with Lowe and was secretly beginning to admire the older man for reasons he could not satisfactorily explain.

However, there was a part of him that was reminded of his mission…his orders…his reason for being there in the first place. And if he ever tried to forget, there was a reminder out the window…a simple, singular Norse character appearing night after night against the fading sunset: _Soon…_

Kouichi sighed, leaning against the windowsill with a melancholy air. Three weeks…he'd been here three weeks. And he liked it, really he did. The problem was he might like it _too_ much…

"Hey." he turned back at the Prince's voice. Kouji was standing in the door to the room, combing his hair out calmly. "It's almost time for supper. Are you coming?"

Kouichi smiled at him, about to follow him down to the dining room, but something made him turn back. For a moment, he squinted against the fading sunlight, unsure of what he was seeing, then his eyes widened.

The rune had changed. It no longer warned him of _Soon_.

Now it read: _Tonight._

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Late that night, Kouichi lay awake, listening to the Prince's breathing as it slowed. He counted the beats between each breath in his mind until he was certain the other was fast asleep. His hand slid under his mattress to pull out the green-sheaved dagger.

He sat up, slipping the leather away to reveal the blade. It was silver, slightly curved and decorated with swirls of hard, green stone. He'd been very careful not to cut himself…the gem was obviously laced through with strong poison. It was a blade that would never need a second cut.

He held it a moment, trying to mediate on what he was about to do. His master's words echoed in his ears: _"You will take on everything about him…Everything…" _

No more reading in the library. No more lessons with Lowe. A simple spell could make him as skilled with a sword as Kouji, but…he really liked Lowe.

_"The kingdom has become corrupt…"_

Kouji didn't act like that…He'd always been so kind to him, to everyone, even if he was always so angry. He'd said, hadn't he, that he didn't understand how Kouichi could have been brought here…

But Master had commanded…

With a deep breath, Kouichi slowly rose to his feet, clutching the knife in his hand.

Kouji was, as he expected, sound asleep, lying on his back against the linen sheets. His arms were spread slightly, blankets falling lower against the warm summer night. In similar protest, the top three buttons of his nightshirt were undone, showing the chest just above his heart clearly.

A perfect…target…

Kouichi gulped again, trying very hard not to look at his 'victim's' face, silent and blissful in the dreams of sleep. Gripping the knife in a shaking hand, he raised it over the still form and…

…Stopped, noticing something he hadn't before.

There was a loose, leather string dangling around the Prince's neck, leading to something gold hidden in that long, black hair. For some reason, it caught his attention, and his curiosity. He lowered the dagger to his side, carefully picking it up to get a better look.

It was a thick, golden pendant…shaped like half a heart, one edge cut to shape like a puzzle piece, as though it was meant to fit with another.

Kouichi almost dropped the knife. It sagged harmlessly into the soft bed as his other hand wrapped around the pendant which dangled by his own heart. His mind suddenly floated back to an old memory…

_"Kouichi…" his mother had whispered, sickly and pale in her bed. She slipped the leather cord around the four-year-old's neck. "I want you to keep this with you, always."_

"M-Mama…" Kouichi whispered, griping his trinket..

_"There is someone you need to look for…Someone, out there, who holds the other piece of this puzzle…"_

The two halves looked like they could just about fit…

_"Someone who is very important…"_

Kouichi slipped his treasure off, bringing it down to meet the other piece…

_"Kouichi, please remember: The person who completes this puzzle…"_

There was a small click as the two pieces attached to the other.

_"…Is your brother."_

Kouichi stared blankly at the full heart in his hand, two leather straps dangling from it. His breathing was so ragged that he was surprised Kouji hadn't woken yet. With one more, strangled gasp, he pulled his half of the heart free and ran from the room, with a sudden urge to get some air.

The prince rolled over, knocking the blade harmlessly to the floor.

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

When he finally came to a stop, Kouichi found himself in the hidden courtyard where he and Kouji practiced with the two knights. He dropped to his knees, gasping for breath and clutching his pendant to his chest.

Brother? His _brother_? Kouji? That…That couldn't be. If Kouji…If Kouji was his…brother…then that made _him_ a…

A…

A _pri-_…

A black-gloved hand was placed on his shoulder. Kouichi gasped and jumped, turning to look up…into the blood-red eyes of his Master.

"…Well?" Dusk hissed, holding his curved, dark red staff in one hand. "Did you make sure he was dead?"

Kouichi could feel his body trembling. He didn't like that look in his master's eyes. "I-I-I-I-I…"

"Speak, boy!" Dusk snapped.

Kouichi cringed. "I…I…I'm sorry, Master."

Dusk's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kouichi gulped. "I…I c-can't." he whimpered. "I-I c-can't d-d-do it."

Dusk took a step forward. "You…_can't_?" the wizard repeated in a low, even tone. "Why…_not_?!"

His servant stumbled backwards, recognizing the danger in his voice. He mumbled illegible excuses, frightened, toying with his pendant in a search for protection.

Dusk's red eyes focused on the small, golden amulet. For a moment, they widened slightly, then a low hiss escaped his pursed lips. "Why that little _bitch_…"

He swiped out with his staff, aiming towards the boy. Kouichi's arms suddenly sagged and he nearly lost his balance as invisible weights attached themselves to every joint. He looked up in fear as his master struck him hard across the face.

His head twisted with the force of the blow, only to be thrown in other direction with a sharp backhand. Another slap sent him crashing to the ground, barely crying out.

"You miserable, ungrateful little _wretch_!" Dusk raged, kicking him hard in the side. "Need I remind you _who_ took you in when anyone with any sense would have left you to _starve_?"

He lifted the thin, curved staff and brought it down sharply on the boy's back. Kouichi muffled a cry of pain as it struck again, and again, growing softer and more whip-like with each strike. He whimpered and cried, but knew better than to shout for help…his master would have long ago blocked them off into a separate space of time, so that no one could see or hear them.

The blows suddenly halted. Dusk leaned down and snatched something off the ground…blurrily and painfully, Kouichi realized it was his mother's pendant…before grabbing the boy by his collar, hoisting him to dangle from his grasp.

"Now…say it." he hissed dangerously.

The boy whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, master…"

"Good." Dusk tightened his grip, choking him slightly. "Now…By this time tomorrow, you will have that boy's corpse here under my feet, or so help me I'll kill _both_ of you. Do you _understand_?"

Kouichi nodded with another whimper. Dusk gave a smirk and tossed him to the ground, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

****

TBC…


	6. Rebellion

Author babble? Nah, you don't want no author babble…And this is not the best action scene. I don't do action well.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or anything from Digimon Frontier. I just felt like writing this strange little thing.

****

Lost In The Dusk

Chapter 6: Rebellion

Kouichi groaned slightly when a beam of light fell into his eye. He blurredly realized it was the sun, poking through the curtains that hide the window. He turned his head, snuggling against the rough-sewn pillow to try and block it out.

Then suddenly realized this was not where he had previously passed out.

He sat up suddenly, then realized that was not the thing to do. He winced as dull pains rushed up his back, reminding him of the severe beating he had taken the night before. Biting his lip to hold in cried of pain, he glanced around cautiously to get his bearings straight.

It was sunrise…about 5:30, this time of year. He was in the Prince's chambers, on his mattress, where he should have been if nothing had happened that evening. Obviously, it was his master's doing after he'd beaten him so badly he could hardly move. However, he hadn't done anything about the wounds themselves…and they _hurt_.

Kouichi winced as he tried to move his arm. His hand slipped up to try and grasp his pendant for comfort, then realized there was nothing there.

He nearly sobbed when he remember his master lifting his locket into his grasp, taking it away from him…He _stole_ his pendant, his most precious treasure…Not to mention his only way to prove to Kouji that they were…

The idea still made his head spin. His brother…His _brother_. After all this time. And he was a _prince_. Not just any prince, but the kingdom's _heir_…

The one his master had ordered him…to kill.

With that depressing thought, he decided to go down to the baths…they had a special kind of oil there, he could use that…But as he stood he felt an unfamiliar weight bounce against his side. Feeling the inside of his tunic, he realized that the dagger, the one his master had given him, was now strapped to his waist…his master's doing as well.

Glancing at Kouji once more, he stumbled out into the hall and down to the very bottom of the castle. It was so early, no one else was awake, so he was alone.

He located the oils the old women had used before, carefully selected one that smelled like chamomile. He took one of the reeds that he'd picked earlier and crushed it, mixing the powder with the oil, then stripped down and gently poured the mixture over his shoulders.

It ran down his back soothingly, cooling every sore place it touched, numbing the blows. Kouichi sighed with relief as it washed the pain away like a peaceful waterfall. For a moment he let it sit, soaking into his raw skin, then climbed into the bath and let the hot water do the rest.

He soaked for about an hour, listening to the rest of the castle as they started to slowly wake up. As he dried and dressed, his mind was lost in confusion. He was thinking even as he re-entered the Prince's room.

"There you are." Kouji looked up, buttoning his shirt. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kouichi snapped back to reality with a slight gasp. "Ah…Nothing."

"…Okay then." Kouji shrugged, pulling his hair back with a sigh. "Come on. We need to get down for breakfast."

Kouichi nodded numbly and followed. He was still deep in his thoughts as they climbed up to the main hall, then finally decided to speak while they were still alone. "Kouji…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" the Prince turned back to him.

Kouichi gulped, then finally stuttered out. "That…that

pendant…Where'd you…get it?"

"This?" Kouji picked up the gold piece, dangling loosely on its leather strap. "It's something Lowe gave me a few years ago. Said my mother wanted me to have it, but she never said a word. It just became a habit, I guess."

"O-Oh…" Kouichi became distracted again. His mother? Was that woman… their mother? The Queen? No…his mother loved him. The Queen never looked at him like anything but trash…but still…

"Come on." Kouji motioned. "Let's eat, unless you want to starve."

Kouichi smiled, a very small one, and followed him into the huge hall.

****

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Sunset came way too soon.

As the orange glow began to spread across the darkening sky, the Prince and his servant were walking together…just walking…in the courtyard, near the far wall. Kouji was a bit ahead of the other, watching the sun set, while Kouichi held back, in an eternal meditative sate.

The dagger was still hanging loosely around his waist. He hadn't been able to take it off, no matter how he tried…and his time was almost up. But he couldn't slaughter his own brother…

His _brother_…

His hand moved suddenly, and a wave of panic ran up his spine. He hadn't told it to do that. He stared in horror as it reached into his tunic, gripping the hilt of the dagger against his will. As the blade slipped out of its sheaf, he realized its target was the back of the boy standing just away.

"K-Kouji…" he whispered, trying to raise his voice as the dagger raised into the air. "Kouji…Kouji, MOVE!"

The prince jumped a foot and leapt to the side, just before the knife came slashing down where he had been standing. He spun around and dodged, just before it came again. "What're you doing!"

Kouichi turned to look at him, trembling at he tried to hold himself back. "G-Go…Get out of here!" he sobbed desperately, feeling himself begin to lunge again. "P-Please…I don't want to hurt you!"

Kouji jumped back again, missing the dagger by mere inches. He reached out and snatched up one of the wooden practice swords from the wall, slipping instantly into his well-taught opening stance.

The knife lunged again, but this time he was ready. He brought the wooden blade down hard, knocking the shimmering, green weapon from the other's boys hand. Another swift movement and he had him pinned, using his weapon to hold the other's hands down. Their faces were inches away from one another.

"What…are you…_doing_!" Kouji panted.

"I-I can't stop…It's not me…" Kouichi whimpered. "Please, just leave!"

"Let me help you!" the prince urged. "Just tell me what's wrong! What's going on!"

Kouichi gulped, turning his head slightly as though trying to get away. Then his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of something just over the Prince's shoulder. With a sudden movement, he'd yanked one of his arms out from under the wood and shoved Kouji to the ground a few feet away, just as a spiraling, red blade buried itself in the ground where they had been.

The two boys looked up, into the face of a tall, ageless man with white-blonde hair, his black robe covered in an eye-like pattern. His staff had been transformed into a red blade, twisting into a corkscrew.

His blood-red eyes turned to glare at the two boys, both trying to scramble to their feet. The Prince raised his 'weapon' defensively, pushing the servant behind him.

"Fool." the intruder snapped, slashing with his blade and cutting the wooden sword into splintered halves. Kouji stumbled back, staring at the scrap of wood in his hands, just before two black-gloved hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

Kouichi drew in a sharp gasp and tried to wrench Dusk's hands off his brother's throat. The only thing his efforts warranted was a backhand strike which sent him reeling backwards, crashing to the ground. His hands fell on something familiar, and it was only moments before training kicked in.

Dusk's hands were suddenly knocked away fiercely by a long, thin staff, a quick twist connecting with his chin. The wizard stumbled back in surprise, suddenly finding himself face to face with his servant, who held his staff at the ready.

"I…I won't…Let you…Hurt him.…"

Dusk was, for a moment, taken aback, then a venomous glare slid over his face. "Stupid boy." he hissed, gripping his sword again. "Did you really think a pathetic thing like you could stop me from my goal?"

Kouichi scrambled back, still holding his staff in defense. Kouji was regaining his breath slightly, trying to stand, but it was obvious he wasn't going to be much help for a while.

Dusk's eyes flashed dangerously, swiping his sword, which Kouichi barely dodged. "You would've lived a bit longer if you'd killed him yourself when you had a chance! But it doesn't matter which one goes first now!"

Kouichi tripped, the staff flying out of his reach. He looked up fearfully as his Master aimed the sword for his chest. "Now…die!"

He stopped suddenly, being yanked back by a thick, steel bar that seamed to have suddenly appeared in front of his chest. It jerked him backwards, nearly knocking the wizard off his feet.

"I think…" a low voice growled in his ear. "You'd best leave the boys alone."

"L-Lowe!" Kouji gasped.

Kouichi stared in shock at the black-armored knight, holding his monster of a master in a death's grip with the wrought-iron staff, custom made for him. Lowe grinned at him under his mask. "I see you've been practicing." he muttered approvingly.

Kouichi gaped a moment, smiling just a little, but then his eyes drifted down and widened sharply. "Lowe, look out!" he exclaimed, seconds before his master vanished from the other's grasp.

Lowe spun around, swiping his staff, but was parried by the wizard's sword. What would follow was a fury of clattering metal against metal and dull metal against skin as the two clashed fiercely. Kouji and Kouichi knew mentally that they should run, get help, do _something_, but they were rooted to the spot, watching.

With a resounding roar, Dusk knocked Lowe's helmet off his head with the flat of his blade, revealing messy black hair over dark brown eyes. He raised his staff to defend and found himself the victim of an illusion, as his legs were suddenly knocked out from under him.

Kouji looked about to lunge forward, but something held him back, even as Dusk pointed the end of his blade at Lowe's now-exposed throat. The warlock hissed viciously, laughing deep in his throat.

"I've been planning this for far too long!" he growled. "I _will_ be king! And I won't let _anyone_ get in my way! Be it you, that brat of a _prince_ or my own damned _servant!_"

Kouichi's eyes darted around desperately, suddenly falling on the gleaming green dagger lying only feet away. Before he quite realized what was happening, he'd snatched it up…

"A protector of the crown prince, are you? A defender of royalty!" Dusk laughed, leaning back to strike. "Well, you can think about your _failure_ in _hell_…"

He thrust forward in a strike, then suddenly…stopped. He gaped, wide-eyed in shock, turning his head to stare in shock at the boy who had buried the poisoned, green knife deep into his back. His face twisted into a glare of fury as he lunged for the shaking form, who stumbled away from him desperately.

Lowe grabbed the wizard by the leg, knocking him to the ground. One black-gloved hand reached out and seized the boy's ankle…then fell limp as the poison speared its last quick-working effect.

And for a moment, there was nothing but a shocked silence.

**__**

TBC…

Ack…sorry for the cliffy, guys, but I need time to get the ending finished…don't worry! The end chapter will come very soon!


	7. The Truth

(glares at the strange bunch of numbers that appeared at the beginning of each paragraph in Ch. 6) Damn Quickedit! The minute I get rid of one problem, another crops up!

****

To all who read my stories: Gemini Star started driver's ed this week, and the bonehead instructor put me in the actual 'driving' part at 5 o'clock EVERY FREAKIN' DAY! Tied in with classes, and the distance from my home means Gemini Star now has 1 hour before, and 1 hour after school to eat, do homework and write, which, unfortunately, means it may take a while for stories to be updated. (low bow) Gomen, gomen! Please be patient!

Wee…Look, another story done! And I really like this one…Even if this last chapter was like hell to write, and probably turned out real choppy at the beginning. Either way, I hope you all enjoy the end!

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouji, Kouichi or anything from Digimon Frontier. I just felt like writing this strange little thing.

****

Lost In The Dusk

Chapter 7: The Truth

Dusk's body lay on the ground, perfectly still, as the dead should be. Kouichi stared, dumbstruck, at the black-gloved hand limp over his foot, then at his master's twisted, painful face, and finally at the blood-stained green knife still clutched in his own fist.

"Oh…my…god…" he gasped, dropping the knife and stumbling back. He fell backwards to the ground, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Kouichi…" Kouji whispered as he pulled himself to his feet, eyes wide with confusion. "What…?"

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Kouichi stuttered out moments before the first sob broke loose. He buried his eyes in his knees, covering his head with his arms as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

The prince found himself at a loss for words, staring at him. Lowe sighed, standing and brushing himself off. He walked to Dusk's corpse, searching for something in the deep cloak, then he came to knell beside the crying servant.

"There there, now…" he soothed, putting an arm around him. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay now."

Kouichi blinked up at him, tears staining his cheeks. Lowe smiled at him warmly.

Kouji came up to them, looking dumbstruck. "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on!"

Lowe chuckled just a bit, motioning the prince over. Kouji raised an eyebrow, his usual façade almost shattered, and came. He looked at Kouichi a moment, then reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, which caused the servant to gasp and yank away from him.

"Kouichi…" the prince faltered, more confused than hurt.

Lowe seamed to understand, as he slipped back behind Kouichi and gently, very gently, lifted a bit of the tattered cloth to see his back. "…Bruises." he reported, partially to Kouji, and partially to himself. "Quite a lot of them, it must have been quite a vicious beating. I'm surprised you can move properly."

Kouji gapped, then it started to come together. "Did…Did _he_…beat you?"

Kouichi whimpered again. "I-I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" Kouji exclaimed, but was silenced again by Lowe.

The black-armored knight stroked the boy's short hair with a slightly grim smile. "He was a cruel man." he whispered reassuringly. "He tortured the village for years… threatened the royal family…and, I'm certain, far worse things against you…No. No one will mourn such a demon's death."

It took a minute for Kouji to register that, then his eyes widened. "He…He's the warlock, isn't he?" he whispered. "From the other's stories…_He _was your _master_!"

Kouichi whimpered in shame, but Kouji hadn't finished yet. "Then…the little boy from the story…That was you?" The servant nodded hesitantly. "So…your mother…and you…you…"

He dropped his voice again, then knelt down level with the other boy. "…I'm sorry. I didn't…know."

Kouichi hesitated a bit more, then looked up and smiled just very slowly. He reached over and place his hand over the prince's. Kouji smiled back at him, slipping his hand around to squeeze the other comfortingly.

Lowe smiled under his masks, then sighed. He sat down, crossing his legs, to face the boys at eye level. "Now…I believe there's something that must be addressed."

The two looked up at him. Lowe smiled a bit wider, producing the object he had taken from Dusk and holding it out to Kouichi. "I believe this belongs to you."

A gleaming gold pendant dangled from its worn leather cord. Kouichi took in a sharp gasp, reaching out to snatch it into both hands. He gazed down at his precious treasure, holding it close to his heart.

Kouji blinked. "That's the…thing…you always wore." he said blankly.

Kouichi held the piece lovingly. "My mother gave it to me." he whispered. "It's all…I have left of her…"

"But…It looks just like…" Kouji left off, his fingers drifting to the gold piece around his own neck, blinking again in confusion.

Kouichi smiled just a little, reaching over to take the other pendant from the prince. Holding it where they all could see, he slipped the two pieces close to each other. With a small _click_, the two connected, forming a large, thick, gold heart.

Kouji's mouth dropped open in uncharacteristic shock. Then he turned and stared pointedly at Lowe, waiting for an explanation.

The knight sighed again, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "It's a…long story, I suppose." he shook his head thoughtfully. "But it's been so long…it's time you boys knew the truth…"

He settled back in the grass, closing his eyes. Kouji and Kouichi waited impatiently for him to work out his thoughts, the servant occasionally glancing hesitantly the prince's way. After a long while, Lowe finally spoke:

"About…thirteen years ago." he sighed, sounding older than he probably was. "It was discovered that the Lady Queen was barren…unable to bear a child, let alone an heir. Partially in desperation, the King had an affair with one of the servants…a pretty young chambermaid. The result was a pair of twin boys…"

A shocked look spread across Kouji's face as the two points connected. He glanced sharply at Kouichi, who shrugged a bit, remaining silent. Lowe smiled, if only a little.

"Yes…Two boys, identical twins." he shook his head, looking bothered. "But the Queen flew into a rage of jealousy. She was crazy with fury against her rival, having the woman jailed barely a week after childbirth. The King begged her to reconsider, if only a little…he asked her to take one of the boys, to raise as an heir. The Queen agreed to that…reluctantly…as long as she was given control over the woman and her other child.

"Obviously, she made her choice. She took one of the boys and presented him to the kingdom as the Crown Prince. But she was still furious at the King's scandal. There was no way she would allow her rival to live in the palace, or anywhere else, happily. She ordered that the woman be sold as a slave, and her remaining child…" he shook his head slowly. "She ordered the remaining infant to be thrown in the moat…drowned."

There was silence a moment, then Kouichi spoke. "Lowe…how do you know this?"

The question already had its answer. The knight smiled slightly wider. "You are perceptive, aren't you?" he mussed Kouichi's hair as a father would, making the boy grin slightly, then leaned back again.

"At that time, I was only a lowly guard…barely older than the two of you. I was on duty, that night before the sentence was to be carried out, patrolling the dungeons as usual. I remember…as I passed by that cell, I heard a baby cry…and his mother, trying to soothe him, though she was crying as well. It was…painful, in a way…"

He glanced at Kouichi, whose eyes said he had already figured it out. "Yes. I was the one who slipped you and your mother out of the castle. The miller's wife, Kaze, is a paternal cousin of mine…I trusted your short-time safety to them. After that, there was little I could do. I never thought anyone would understand the connection, and the only ones who ever knew were Kaze, Lobo and myself…"

"As for the necklaces…" he turned to grin a Kouji, pointing at the golden charm. "Your mother received them as a gift from the King during their affair. She gave me that half the night I snuck her away, asking me to give it to you when you were old enough to understand."

"So…When you said that my mother wanted me to have it…" Kouji tried to work his thoughts into words. "You didn't mean…the one I thought…But then…why didn't Father…?"

"The King hasn't looked at anyone properly for years." Lowe sighed, standing. "I get the feeling, sometimes, that he regrets what happened…after all, he still thinks Miss Tomoko was sold and her child murdered…it would weigh heavy on anyone's soul. It's been a great burden to him, all these years…"

There was silence as the thoughts worked themselves out in the boy's minds. Suddenly, Kouji's eyes lit up and he stood.

"I've got an idea." he said simply, grabbing Kouichi by the arm. "Come on."

Kouichi allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, yanked off in the direction of the castle. "Where're we going!"

"You'll see, now come on!"

Lowe chuckled a bit under his breath as he watched them go, then turned disposing of the remains of the villain's final stand.

****

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

A day of hearings may not seam particularly exhausting, but when you've heard the same proposal eight times from nine different people, it tends to try on one's nerves. Which is exactly the state the King was in when there was one last entrance requested…that of his son's.

"Kouji." The King sighed as the boy came through the grand double doors, stepping down off his throne and taking off the decorative crown. "Can't this wait? It's been such a long day, even a King needs some rest."

"Father." Kouji glared seriously. "This needs to be addressed. Now."

The King raised an eyebrow, curious at his son's serious reactions. But he sighed again. "Surely this can wait…"

He left off suddenly as another figure entered the room: A second boy, with short, dark hair falling into navy blue eyes. He entered hesitantly, looking afraid and almost weak, to stand beside the prince. They were dressed the same, in borrowed clothes, and when they were next to each other it was almost impossible to tell them apart.

The King's voice seamed to have vanished for a long while, then he managed to whisper one word: "…Kouichi?"

"…F-Father?" the boy gulped, afraid.

The King took a hesitant step forward, then suddenly rushed down and wrapped his arms around the boy. Kouichi took in a sharp breath, surprise keeping him from moving as the man stroked his hair.

"I never thought…" the old man whispered, then leaned back to looked at the boy again. "…I should have known when I saw you. Not your face…your eyes. You have Tomoko's eyes."

Kouichi hesitated a moment longer, then his face spread into a hesitant smile, eyes welling up with tears. He closed his eyes and buried them in the King's shoulder, whimpering. "Papa…"

The King smiled in a way he hadn't for years, holding the crying form lovingly. A short distance away, Kouji stood back, smiling the stunning, radiant smile he had held in such reserve for so long. He ran his fingers over the golden heart pendant, and for once in his life he felt…content.

****

( - ) ( - ) ( - )

The kingdom would soon undergo many changes, but, at the same time, changed very little.

For one, slavery was quickly abolished, the trade shut down almost overnight. Those who had been sold were either set free, or their masters were ordered to give payment for the services.

A certain restriction was placed on the practice of magic, to prevent creatures like Dusk from rising to power again.

But outside those minor details, life changed very little for the two Princes. Even though it was eventually found that Kouichi was oh-so-slightly older, he seeded the path to the throne to his more-experienced brother. As for the Queen, well, she was more than a little frustrated at first, but soon found that she had much in common with the other boy, and soon accepted him with a friendly air.

And in the end, there was peace with the two boys. Through it all, this story ended the way fairytales should…

Happily Ever After.

****

End.


End file.
